Can I have this dance?
by ShizukaR
Summary: Shitara never thought inviting Konno to his parents' ball would end like that. Warning: yaoi, Konno x Shitara.


"Hey, Shitara, do you have plans this weekend?" Tamao asked while they both walked home.

"Yes", he answered. "My parents are hosting an autumn ball this Sunday. I cant go out with you, Konno".

"A ball? I'm not surprised". He laughed. "Such a pity, they are having that exhibition you like so much at the museum. I wanted to go with you."

Tamao couldn't held sounding a bit sad because Seiji couldn't go with him.

"I'll have to pass", he added. "Don't feel bad, Konno, we'll go out soon".

"It's ok, don't worry about it", the glasses boy said. Suddenly, an idea came up to his head, and he laughed before talking. "Why don't you take me?"

"…" Seiji was speechless. "You want me to take you…?"

 _Oh, sometimes you can be so naïve and innocent, Shitara_ Tamao said to himself.

"Why not? It's a ball; you have to take someone, why not me?" At that moment, he was fighting not to laugh.

"B-but I don't want to go with you!" he exclaimed. He cleared his throat, and he continued. "Besides, I'd like to go with some girl instead of you".

"But if you don't have a couple, I suppose going with me it's better than going by yourself," Tamao answered.

 _Let's see how much time he takes to know I'm joking…_

 _It seems like five days weren't enogh_ Tamao thought as he dressed up. Seiji had sent him a message before leaving, where he confirmed the time when he'd go to his house along with the clothes he'd have to wear. _Luckily Tamami went out on a date today; I don't want to hear her asking me why I am wearing a suit…_

Half an hour later after finishing dressing up, he heard honks outside his house. When he reached the door, he was in front of his friend's chauffeur riding a limousine, which size impressed Tamao. One of the few windows of it went down and Shitara's irritation was clearly visible.

"Hurry up, Konno", he insisted. "We'll be late and it'll be your fault".

"It has been ten minutes since the time you told me", he replied. "Don't blame me".

"Shut up and get in", Seiji finished. The chauffeur got off the conductor's seat and opened the door for Tamao, who got in and sat next to his friend.

"I've never been inside a limousine before", the glasses guy commented, waiting for the car to start. "Which is the sense of having such a big car?"

"You say that because you always go to school by bike or by train", Shitara answered. "Why can't you go to school by limo like a normal person?"

"Like a normal person?" Tamao chuckled. "A normal person doesn't need a sixteen feet car, Shitara. There's too much space in here".

"Whatever", he replied. "We'll go by limo even if you don't us want to".

"I was never against the idea", the glasses boy replied. "But a more compact place would be more practical".

"Shut up", Seiji said. He faced one of the windows, showing Tamao his back. "If you'll only complain you'd better not talk".

"Fine, fine. I'll shut up", he answered.

About fifteen minutes passed until they reached the manor where the party was being hosted.

"Hmph", Seiji mumbled. "I still don't understand how you got me to do this, Konno. And even less how my parents agreed to let you come!

"Stop yelling, Shitara" Tamao tried to calm him down. Both of them were wearing a smoking; the one with the glasses was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a red cravat on his neck, while the pianist was wearing the same suit, complemented with a black vest and a bowtie under his chemise's neck. "I thought you were the one who knew about manners here.

"We both know the most polite of we two is you", Shitara commented. "Oh, before I forget; don't even think we'll go dancing".

"Why not? This is supposed to be a dance" Tamao inquired.

"I just know how to dance the man's part. And you are too tall to be the woman, Konno" Seiji answered.

"You're talking as if I didn't know how to dance, Shitara" he commented.

"You? Dancing?" The pianist looked at him with disdain and then laughed out loud. "It'd be ridiculous. Since when do you know how to dance?"

"My sister insisted on going to a dancing class when I was about ten years old", he answered. "I still remember it; I had to dance with a girl who always stepped on my feet, I think I had to wear like five band aids on. It was enough to know I wouldn't dance again, but I suppose you'll know how".

"I don't have to show you I know how to dance, Konno", he spitted. "I'd rather one thousand times dancing with some girl instead of having to dance with you".

"Even so, it's me who you have brought to the ball", he commented. "Isn't that you just don't want to admit it, Shitara?"

Seiji's pale face blushed when he heard his partner's words.

"A-admitting what? What are you talking about, Konno?" he answered, seemingly confused.

"Well, for sure, I can deduce that if you didn't invite any other person instead of me, and considering this is a ball, where clearly you have to dance, with your couple, to be exact…"

"Don't give me a technical speech now, Konno", Seiji interrupted. "I-if you are going to judge me so much just because I don't want to dance with you then I'll dance with you".

"I'm not judging you", he made clear. "It's just weird you invited me and you won't dance".

"You'll make me regret my words, Konno", he spitted again. "When this piece of music ends you'll dance with me even if you don't want to".

"If you insist…"

The song finished seconds later. After all of the applause of the guests, the orchestra started with a new song, and Tamao bowed at Shitara.

"Can I have this dance, dear gentleman?" he asked, chuckling a bit.

"Just dance", Seiji answered, looking away but still holding the hand Tamao gave him. "And for our sake, don't step on me".

"Understood" Tamao nodded. Both of them walked towards the dance floor, which was full of dancing couples. "It'd been more fun if you wore a dress…"

"D-don't make any comments!" the pianist whispered. He put one if his hands on Tamao's shoulder and he took his hand with the other, as the glasses boy put his on his waist. Both of them started following the music and dancing the waltz. "Why are you so tall, Konno? It's giving pain to my neck".

"It's just half my head, Shitara", he replied. "And you'd make us both a favor if you don't grab mi shoulder as if it was covered on dirt. Put a bit more energy".

"Fine, fine, whate-" Seiji was interrupted by Tamao, who had lifted him up for some moments, taking him by surprise. "D-don't do that suddenly, Konno!"

"It's a part of the choreography; you'd have got it if you were paying attention instead of complaining about the waltz", he mumbled with irritation.

"Had you seen that? Shitara-san is dancing with a boy", a girl who was sitting at the edge of the table whispered to one of her friends.

"I didn't know a couple of boys looked so cute together…" her partner commented, surprised.

"I never thought Shitara-san would accept dancing the girl's part", a third girl added, chuckling.

"Who is dancing with him?" another one asked.

"Ugh, look, Konno, we are already the main gossip in here", Seiji complained.

"You were the one who accepted dancing this waltz with me, Shitara", Tamao replied. "Now hold my arm, you have to turn around".

"Whatever", he answered, irritated. "How much time have we been spinning around here?"

"Enough for you to turn that irritating", he spitted, taking his partner's hand and making him spin around along with the other couples.

"These will be the longest eight minutes of my life…" he sighted. He made another spin, and he let Tamao's arms wrap him again.

"You are the least charming dancer ever, Shitara", he commented, chuckling again.

"As if you graduated from Julliard with honors", Seiji mumbled.

"No, but at least I'm not that static. Another spin", Tamao answered before making him spin and catching him against his chest. When he let him go, Seiji let go his hand and his shoulder to stand in front of him.

"I had enough dancing for tonight. I'll go seat somewhere."

"You can't leave the ball at half, Shitara…"

At that same moment, a girl came to watch both of them and bowed to Seiji.

"Seiji-san, I was wondering if I can have this dance", the young girl inquired.

"Tachibana?" he asked, surprised. Even if he was seemingly irritated before, at that moment he was even worse. "I have a partner already".

After answering, he took Tamao's hand and he stood in front of him again.

"O-oh, I'm sorry…" the girl apologized. "Who is him?"

"He's my friend Konno. Look for another person to dance with", he spitted.

"Fine, fine, I got it. See you later, Seiji-san", she answered with disappoint. When she had already left, both of them started dancing again.

"Who was her?" tamao asked, curious.

"One of my father's associate's daughter. She's so annoying", he answered, looking appart. "She's obsessed with me or something".

"You could have been a bit kinder to her when you told her you already had a partner", he commented. "And didn't you just say you didn't want to go back to the dance floor?"

"I'd rather dance with you than with her, alright?" Seiji answered. "Just keep guiding me".

"Whatever", Tamao said. Anyways, he still didn't feel comfortable spinning so much on the dance floor. A few minutes after dancing again, the glasses boy felt a bit dizzy.

"Konno? Are you alright…?" Shitara asked. Clearly he was not, since a few seconds later both boys were on the floor, Tamao over him. He couldn't help his face of getting red because of the embarrassment. "Damn it, Konno!"

"Uh, no", he answered, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I was dizzy and I lost the balance and…"

"Y-you are just making the situation worse! Just get up!"

The music stopped, and all the guests started to applaud the orchestra. Luckily, it seemed like anybody noticed both of them were still lying on the dance floor, and as soon as they got up they ran to the table where they were seated before.

"Such a beautiful dance…" Seiji commented, sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to space out…" Tamao apologized.

"Don't insist, Konno, you're just making it worse", he replied, still blushing. "I'll just ask you one thing, Konno".

"What?"

"We won't mention EVER what happened at this ball. Deal?"

"Deal".


End file.
